


Birds fly in different directions (I hope to see you again)

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Sex mentioned, Tommy/Alfie/Tenderness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Das erste Mal, als sie sich sahen, war in Alfies Bäckerei gewesen, wie er sie so gerne nannte. Ein rein geschäftliches Meeting, das angestanden hatte. Alfie hatte dem Mann ein Telegram geschickt, ohne ganz genau zu wissen, wen er erwartete. Er hatte zwar viel von dem Peaky Blinder gehört - im Bereich der Pferdewetten hörte man eigentlich immer etwas von den anderen Involvierten - doch die Details würde er erst beim Treffen erfahren, so viel wusste er.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons





	1. Two hearts, one valve

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo meine Freunde der Sonne!
> 
> Ich habe auf Tumblr einen coolen writing prompt gefunden. Habe so etwas noch nie genutzt, um was zu schreiben - aber die Idee war so schön, dass ich das jetzt doch mal ausprobieren muss. Mit den schönen Charakteren ist das aber bestimmt einen Versuch wert, oder was meint ihr? :)
> 
> Promt for sad/angsty fics: Take your favorite couple and write one (or more) one-shot(s) describing “the first time and the last time” they did something together. Might contain:  
> \- the first and the last time they saw each other  
> \- the first and the last time they kissed  
> the first and the last word they said to each other  
> (Quelle: https://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146085902335/shipping-angst-prompt)
> 
> \- das erste und letzte Mal dass sie einander gesehen haben  
> \- das erste und letzte Mal dass sie sich geküsst haben  
> \- das erste und letzte Wort das sie zueinander gesagt haben
> 
> Es wird zu jedem Stichpunkt ein Kapitel geben.
> 
> Da ich in letzter Zeit viel zu oft "Birds" von Imagine Dragons gehört habe, ist die Story ein bisschen dadurch inspiriert worden. Ihr findet also Textzeilen in den Überschriften, haha :) hört ihn euch auch gerne an, diese bittersüße Stimmung ist irgendwie verdammt schön
> 
> Und jetzt genug mit dem Vorgeplänkel, viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste und letzte Mal, dass sie sich gesehen haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Moodboard bei "Salvation" von strawberriez8800 war so inspirierend, dass ich jetzt auch mal eine Collage machen wollte. Mal eine Prokrastionation, die sich etwas mehr gerechtfertigt angefühlt hat. Ich liebe solche ästhetischen Sachen irgendwie extrem.

> _Two hearts, one valve_  
>  _Pumpin' the blood, we were the flood_  
>  _We were the body and_  
>  _Two lives, one life_  
>  _Stickin' it out, lettin' you down_  
>  _Makin' it right_

***

Das erste Mal, als sie sich sahen, war in Alfies _Bäckerei_ gewesen, wie er sie so gerne nannte. Ein rein geschäftliches Meeting, das angestanden hatte. Alfie hatte dem Mann ein Telegram geschickt, ohne ganz genau zu wissen, wen er erwartete. Er hatte zwar viel von dem _Peaky Blinder_ gehört - im Bereich der Pferdewetten hörte man eigentlich immer etwas von den anderen Involvierten - doch die Details würde er erst beim Treffen erfahren, so viel wusste er.

Tommy hatte so stark und doch so schwach gewirkt. Komplett scheiße hatte er ausgesehen, zusammengeschlagen, aber sein Blick war intensiv gewesen. So intensiv und entschlossen, dass Alfie hatte über den Rest hinwegsehen können. Über die Wunde, die sich auf seiner Wange abzeichnete. Über die Wangen, die etwas eingefallen wirkten.

Tommys rechtes Auge war blutunterlaufen gewesen, aber er hatte sich tapfer gehalten. Hatte das dunkle _Brot_ probiert. Ollies Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war es amüsant gewesen, als Alfie festgestellt hatte, dass es nicht Tommys Rang entsprach. Er war ein Boss, kein Arbeiter. Einer, der sein Nasenbluten ignorierte und sogar den Alkohol hinten anstellte, wenn er erst einmal etwas Geschäftliches zu tun hatte.

Er war bei seiner Meinung geblieben, wofür ihn Alfie nur bewundern konnte. Das war ein würdiger Verbündeter, hatte er festgestellt, als er ihm die Pistole an den Kopf gehalten hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal mit dem Wimper gezuckt und war ruhig geblieben, als Alfie ihn bedroht hatte. Vielleicht etwas zu ruhig und für Alfies Geschmack auch ein bisschen zu ernst, aber es war ein Mann, der sich sehen lassen konnte. Einer, der die Entschlossenheit hatte, die man brauchte, um mit Polizisten zusammenzuarbeiten und sich gegen andere Menschen zu verbünden.

Das letzte Mal, als sie sich sahen, war gewesen, nachdem Alfie ihm einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Den Brief, der Tommy zeigte, wo er nach ihm suchen musste.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, sich nach Margate zurückzuziehen. Es war ein wunderschöner, ruhiger Ort, fernab von den Verschwörungen, die sich in London abspielten. Es war Zeit geworden, auch einmal ruhiger zu leben - etwas, was Tommy wohl nie in Betracht ziehen würde.

Wenn Alfie genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er wirklich angefangen, die laute Stadt ein bisschen zu hassen. All der Lärm, die Kämpfe, die Geschäfte. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr. Selbst wenn er es nicht gerne sagte, er wurde älter, vielleicht zu alt für all die Last, die der Reichtum mit sich brachte.

Vielleicht hatte er bereits all das erreicht, was er brauchte. Sich eingestanden, dass einige Dinge eine Nummer zu groß waren. Dass es besser war, wenn er all das hinter sich ließ.

Vielleicht zählte nur, dass er Tommy kennengelernt hatte. Dass er es irgendwo tief in seinem Herzen nicht mehr ertrug, mitzubekommen, in welche Gefahren sich der Mann begab. Er hatte Angst um ihm. Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder etwas mitbekam, zitterten seine Hände. Ab und zu hielt er sie einfach nur über dem Kopf zusammen, dann ballte er sie wieder zu Fäusten. Tommy wusste auf jeden Fall, wie er bei seinen Bekannten eine Bandbreite an Emotionen hervorrufen konnte.

Doch es waren nicht immer die negativen Emotionen, die er auslöste. Alfie musste noch immer Lächeln, wenn er an ihren guten Sex dachte. Wie sich Tommys Stöhnen mit jedem Mal schöner und schöner klang, wenn er zum Orgasmus kam.

Er hatte Tommy danach noch lange in den Armen gehalten. Durch sein Haar gestrichen und die Arme gespürt, die sich um ihn gelegt hatten. Verdammt, er hatte sogar die Tattoos auf ihnen lieb gewonnen, sie immer wieder mit seinen Fingern nachgefahren. Die sündhaften Lippen, die an seinem Ohrläppchen gezogen hatten, waren ebenfalls viel zu gut gewesen. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollen, und doch war es nötig gewesen. Das war wohl ihr gemeinsames Schicksal: Ein ewiges Hin und Her, keine Hoffnung auf wahre Ruhe.

Oder zählte doch eher das Mal, als er ihn heimlich beobachtet hatte? Er hatte so schön ausgesehen, als er auf dem Pferd gesessen hatte. Wie war sein Name nochmal? Dangerous? Grace’s Secret? Monaghan Boy? Tommy hatte ihm von ihnen allen erzählt, als sie sich aneinander gekuschelt hatten, aber wenn Alfie ehrlich war, war er immer noch mehr als nur verwirrt, was all diese Namen anging. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass in dem Augenblick andere Sachen wichtiger gewesen waren…

Er hatte sich wie ein kleiner Junge gefühlt. Hatte heimlich dagestanden, mit einem Sicherheitsabstand. Das war Tommys Revier. Ein Revier, auf dem er im Grunde nichts zu suchen hatte. Es war nicht ihr gemeinsamer Ort, an dem sie ihre Geheimnisse teilten. Und doch hatte er sich dorthin begeben, weil er ihn vermisst hatte. Wie konnte er auch anders, wenn wieder Wochen vergangen waren, ohne dass er die Stimme gehört hatte? Ohne dass er die Berührungen auf seiner Haut gespürt hatte, ohne die Worte, die ihm sachte ins Ohr geflüstert wurden? Tommy zeigte nicht gerade allen Menschen, wie wortgewandt er wirklich war, aber er wusste, wie er Alfie eine angenehme Gänsehaut bereiten konnte. Eine, die nur diese liebevollen Worte aus seinem Mund auslösen konnten.

Aber so oder so, Tommy hatte wunderschön ausgesehen. Irgendwie ruhig, so mit der Natur verbunden. Das schwarze, große Pferd - ein Rappe, wenn Alfie nichts verwechselte - hatte mächtig ausgesehen. Irgendwie massiv, und doch hatte Tommy auf ihm gethront, ganz ohne Angst. Ein leichtsinniger, aber mutiger Mann.

Oder konnte er vielleicht doch eher das Foto zählen, das er noch hatte?

Früher hatte er es immer verstecken müssen, daran konnte er sich noch erinnern. Wie hätten alle anderen auch reagiert, wenn sie es entdeckt hätten? Niemand sollte wissen, wie viel Tommy ihm bedeutete, außer der Gypsy selbst. Er war seine Schwachstelle, wenn man es so nennen mochte.

Der Mensch, den er um jeden Preis beschützen musste. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, einige Erinnerungen verstecken zu müssen.

Damit konnte ihr letztes _Treffen_ immer genauso lange her sein, wie Alfie es wollte. Es war ohnehin immer eher Tommys ganzes Auftreten als seine Worte, die für ihn sprachen - eine Eigenschaft, die Alfie nur bewundern konnte.

Doch nun musste er das Foto nicht mehr verstecken. Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die es außer ihm selbst zu Gesicht bekommen konnten, deshalb war es egal. Es war kein Problem, wenn er es einmal offen liegen ließ. Dennoch bevorzugte er, es nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Ab und zu fühlte es sich vielleicht doch ganz gut an, noch ein Geheimnis zu haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen <3  
> Mögt ihr solche Angst-Sachen verbunden mit diesen ruhigeren Momenten oder seid ihr eher für eine rein positive Atmosphäre in Geschichten? :)


	2. Some nights I think of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste und letzte Mal dass sie sich geküsst haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich dachte nie, dass ich mal solche angsty Sachen schreiben werde, aber nun ja, hier bitte :D

> _Sunsets, sunrises_  
>  _Livin' the dream, watchin' the leaves_  
>  _Changin' the seasons_  
>  _Some nights I think of you_  
>  _Relivin' the past, wishin' it'd last_  
>  _Wishin' and dreamin'_

***

Das erste Mal, als sie sich küssten, war nach einem Streit gewesen. Tommy hätte Alfie vermutlich am liebsten in die Hölle geschickt - und Alfie konnte dennoch nichts anderes tun, als an den Mund zu denken, der sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem befand.

Es hatte ihn nicht gekümmert, dass sich noch immer Blutspritzer auf der Haut seines Gegenübers befanden. Es gab wirklich wichtigeres als das, als er sich weiter vorlehnte. Seine Hand auf Tommys Wange legte. Ihre Lippen vereinte. Ihm entging nicht, dass er Tommy damit überrumpelt hatte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Tommy den Kuss erwiderte.

Seine Lippen hatten sich gut angefühlt. Vielleicht etwas rau, so oft, wie er vermutlich schon auf ihnen herum gebissen hatte, aber verdammt gut. Genug Erfahrung hatte er ja, um zu wissen, wie er es richtig anstellen musste. Auch wenn Alfie lieber all die Frauen ausblendete, von denen er gehört hatte, zumindest dieser eine Gedanke blieb kurz in seinem Kopf stecken.

Langsam hatte er seine Zunge in Tommys Mund gleiten lassen. Die geöffneten Lippen waren zu einladend. Alfie wagte es nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Verdammt, es fühlte sich gut an. So ein Kontrast zu dem, was in den Minuten zuvor geschehen war.

Erst später hatte Alfie bemerkt, wie sie sich dabei aneinander gedrückt hatten. Wie Tommy langsam hatte einen Arm um seine Hüfte gleiten lassen, um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Um sich mit seinen Fingern in den Stoff zu krallen.

Die Berührung mit den Fingerkuppen fühlte sich gut an. Irgendwie beruhigend. Ganz so, als würde die Welt doch noch einige schöne Dinge für jeden Menschen bereithalten.

Sie hatten sich nur widerwillig voneinander gelöst. Alfie konnte nicht einmal sagen wieso genau. Luftmangel? Die Erkenntnis, was sie da getan hatten? Eine innere Stimme, die sagte, dass sie das alles nicht einfach so machen sollten?

„Alfie…“ Tommy hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, was er sagen oder gar denken sollte. Vermutlich war er selbst noch überrumpelt gewesen und hatte nicht einmal so recht bemerkt, was er da eher unterbewusst getan hatte.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte … ich hätte es nicht gemacht Tommy, ehrlich.“ - „Ich weiß.“

Es war ein ungewöhnliches Vertrauen, welches sie sich da entgegenbrachten. Nach all dem Verrat war es schier leichtsinnig, einander Glauben zu schenken. Dennoch konnte Alfie nicht anders, als Tommy an sich zu drücken. Noch einmal ein leises _es tut mir leid_ zu flüstern.

Und es tat ihm leid. Er wusste, wie viel Tommy an Charlie lag. Auch wenn seine Vorstellung wohl nie nahe genug an die Realität herankommen würde, Tommys Gesten sagten alles. Diese Verantwortung und Liebe musste es wohl sein, die das Gute in einem Menschen hervorholte. Das war wohl der Grund, weshalb Alfie nach den ganzen Schätzen der Russen lechzen würde, während Tommy wohl langsam begriff, wie leicht man Familien zerstören konnte.

Das letzte Mal, als sie sich küssten, fühlte sich wie ein Abschiedskuss an. Bittersüß, hoffnungsvoll, auf seine eigene Art besonders.

Es gab drei Dinge, die Alfie über ihre Küsse sagen konnte. Erstens: Mit jedem Mal fühlten sich die Lippen des anderen vertrauter an. Zweitens: Mit jedem Mal hatte Alfie immer mehr das Gefühl, dass es ihr letztes Treffen sein könnte, das letzte Mal, dass sie so nah beieinander standen. Drittens: Selbst wenn es wirklich einmal das letzte Mal sein sollte, er würde nie vergessen können, wie es sich anfühlte. Wie sich ihre Lippen aneinander schmiegten. Wie Tommy sich an ihn presste - mal auf seinem Schoß sitzend, mal einfach nur stehend. Es jagte Alfie jedes Mal einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er den warmen Körper das anderen an seinem eigenen spüren konnte.

So selbstbeherrscht Tommy sich sonst immer gab, bei ihrem letzten Kuss hatte er die Emotionen nicht zurückhalten können. Es war wohl immer noch nur ein Bruchteil von dem gewesen, was ein Normalsterblicher zeigte, aber Alfie hatte es dennoch gespürt, in all seiner Intensität.

Tommy hatte nicht weniger verzweifelt als Alfie selbst gewirkt. Wie ein Mensch, der damit rechnete, in den nächsten Tagen zu sterben - und es würde kein natürlicher Tod sein, so viel stand fest. So sehr er auch hoffte, dass er sich irrte.

Alfie hatte hinter Tommy gelegen und einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Hatte es nicht angesprochen, dass Tommy leicht zitterte - er würde ohnehin nicht zugeben, dass er doch so etwas wie Angst empfinden konnte und es wohl auf die Zimmertemperatur schieben, die allerdings fast schon zu warm war.

Alfie hatte seinen Nacken geküsst, seinen Hals, seine Stirn. Hatte in diese blauen Augen gesehen, die nur selten so hilflos aussahen. Alfies Lippen hatten Tommys Schläfe gestreift, seine Wange, eher er sich seinem Mund gewidmet hatte.

In diesem Augenblick vergaßen sie alles um sich herum. Den Regen, der gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Die leisen Worte, die das Radio von sich gab. Die Pistole und das Fernglas, die sonst immer die beste Unterhaltung boten. Die wenigen Lampen, die den Raum ein bisschen erleuchteten. Die Flasche Whiskey, die noch immer einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Alfie würde selbst keinen Tropfen anrühren, aber er hatte sie trotzdem da, Tommy zuliebe.

Er wusste ganz genau, wie dieser reagieren würde: Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, ganz so, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern, aber er würde die Geste doch zu schätzen wissen.

Tommy zog Alfies Lippe zwischen seine Zähne und biss vorsichtig in sie. Alfie stöhnte vor Überraschung. Das war wirklich eine Initiative, die er nicht erwartet hatte - dabei hätte er es besser wissen sollen, nach all dieser Zeit.

Anfangs hatte Alfie sich noch gefragt, woher diese Eifrigkeit kam - ob Tommy Stärke demonstrieren oder sich in der Sache verlieren wollte - doch dann hatte er begriffen, dass er einfach nur ein Mann der Kontraste war. Jemand, der Alfie mit seiner Energie erst einmal fast überrumpeln konnte, bis er sich einige Zeit später an ihn kuschelte und absolut unschuldig wirkte.

Wenn Tommy sich nicht beeilen musste, war es besonders schön. Alfie liebte es, Tommys Haare zu zerzausen und zu lachen, wenn dieser nach ihm schlug. Er würde nie zugeben, dass er es mochte, aber die Tatsache, dass er trotzdem noch neben ihm saß, sagte alles.

Und es fühlte sich gut an. Beruhigend. Besonders intim, wenn sie beide noch immer nackt waren, Tommy sich an ihn lehnte - in einer Hand ein Whiskeyglas, gelegentlich parallel noch eine Zigarette - und sie nur ihren Atemzügen lauschten.

Alfie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich immer wieder einen Kuss zu stehlen. Tommy gelegentlich seine Zigarette wegzunehmen, um selbst einen Zug nehmen zu können. Sie teilten mittlerweile so vieles, da war das hier auch kein Problem mehr.

Das alles war es, was ihren letzten Kuss nur noch schöner und trauriger zugleich machte. Wer konnte schon sagen, wann er das nächste Mal zu Alfie kommen würde? Ob er überhaupt zurückkommen würde?

Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle, wenn sie nebeneinander saßen, eng umschlungen und Tommy Alfie ins Ohr flüsterte, dass alles gut werden würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du weißt dass du Masochist bist, wenn du Geschichten schreibst, die dir irgendwie selbst das Herz brechen.
> 
> Aber nun ja, was ist eure Meinung? :3  
> 


	3. Love will never die, die, die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste und letzte Wort, das sie zueinander gesagt haben.

> _Seasons, they will change  
> _ _Life will make you grow  
> _ _Death can make you hard, hard, hard_   
> _Everything is temporary_   
> _Everything will slide_   
> _Love will never die, die, die_

***

Die ersten Worte, die sie zueinander sagten, waren rein geschäftlich gewesen, und doch hatten sie irgendwie nicht gerade unfreundlich geklungen.

„Sind Sie allein?“ - „Sieht so aus.“

Damals hatten sie sich noch nicht gekannt, und doch hatte Tommy keine Verstärkung mitgenommen. Hatte nicht schwach und ängstlich wirken wollen, weil das jedem Deal im Weg gestanden hätte. Er brauchte Solomons, aber durfte nicht unterwürfig wirken - eher wie jemand, der etwas benötigte, aber im Gegenzug auch etwas Wertvolles bieten konnte.

Alfie hatte ihn ganz genau beim Trinken beobachtet, seinen Blick stets auf der Glas in Tommys Hand gerichtet. Ihm war nichts entgangen, auch nicht Tommys kurzes Lächeln. Der Mann war eindeutig nicht die durchgehend gefühlskalte Person, die er vorgab zu sein. Davon mochte er vielleicht die anderen Menschen überzeugen können, aber nicht Alfie. Er würde schon noch herausfinden, welches Schwachstelle es war, die bei diesem Geschäftspartner wichtig werden könnte.

Erst im Nachhinein hatte Alfie ihr Treffen noch einmal aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachtet. Sich eingestanden, dass Tommys aufrechte Haltung etwas an sich gehabt hatte, genau wie der standhafte Blick. Tommys ganzes Auftreten war ein eindeutiges Statement. Eines, das klarmachte, dass er über Leichen gehen konnte, auch wenn seine großen, blauen Augen gelegentlich noch so lieb wirken mochten.

Er hatte bestimmt auf jedes Details wert gelegt, von seinen Schuhen bis hin zur Wortwahl. Der angeschlagene Zustand hatte gewiss nicht zum Plan gehört, aber auch dieser ließ sich zu seinem Vorteil interpretieren.

Und während sie sich damals noch gesiezt hatten, standen sie sich nun nahe - nicht nur auf Anreden bezogen. Es war zwar eine Herausforderung gewesen, aber Alfie hatte sie angenommen. Hatte akzeptiert, dass es seine Zeit dauern würde, bis Tommy es sich endlich erlaubte, nicht auf jedes Detail zu achten. Bis er sich nicht mehr jede Sekunde kontrollierte und über jede einzelne Geste nachdachte, sondern sich einfach an ihn lehnte, weil es ihm gut tat. Bis er unerwartet von hinten ankam und seine Arme um Alfie legte, nur um ihm daraufhin irgendetwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Es spielte nicht einmal mehr eine Rolle, was genau er sagte, solange es nur Tommy war. Nur sie beide, eng aneinander gepresst, von Stille umgeben.

Die letzten Worte, die sie zueinander sagten, waren die nach dem Sex. Oder traf miteinander schlafen es wohl eher? Nachdem sie eng beinander gelegen hatten. Nachdem Tommy seinen Hals geküsst hatte und Alfie sich gefragt hatte, womit er diese Schönheit neben sich verdiente.

Sie hatten nie nach Begriffen gesucht, um diese Art Beziehung zu beschreiben, das war nicht nötig - ganz davon abgesehen, dass es nicht gut sein konnte, diese Grenzen zu setzen. Sich zu sagen, dass sie das und das waren und dementsprechend handeln mussten. Es war schon gut genug, einfach beieinander sein zu können.

„Pass auf dich auf, okay?“ - „Immer doch.“

Er hätte nie so etwas wie _ich liebe dich_ in den Mund nehmen können, die Worte wirkten zu machtvoll, aber seine Berührungen sagten alles aus - genau wie das Lächeln, das er als Antwort darauf bekam. Das hätte auf einem Foto gewiss auch gut ausgesehen, dachte sich Alfie, während sich auch seine eigenen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Tommy hatte sich bereits wieder angezogen. Diesmal konnte Alfie sogar schon etwas Fell an seinem Mantelkragen erkennen. Es waren immer nur kleine Änderungen, aber sie entgingen Alfie nicht. Sie zeigten nur, dass das Leben weiterging. Dass Tommy sich weiter seinen Wohlstand aufbaute, während er selbst dalag und nur dabei zusehen konnte, wie der andere Mann auf diesem Schachbrett stand und sich auch nur an die Umstände anpassen konnte. Er würde die Lage nie vollends kontrollieren können, immer nur eine Spielfigur sein, aber vielleicht doch über seine Feinde siegen können.

Und auch wenn sich sein Stil ein bisschen ändern mochte, ohne die Kleidung war es noch immer Tommy, der da vor ihm stand. In dem Moment, in dem er die Kleidung ablegte, entledigte er sich auch all dieser Masken, die er tagsüber trug. Die Masken, die es ihm ermöglichten, die richtigen Menschen auf seine Seite zu ziehen, aber gleichzeitig nur aus Lügen bestanden.

Manchmal, wenn sie beieinander lagen, offenbarte sich Tommy ihm. Erzählte nicht nur von der politischen Sauerei, sondern von den kleineren Träumen, die er oftmals herunterspielte - ganz so, als würden seine Wünsche keine Rolle spielen, wären absolut unbedeutend im Vergleich zur großen Sache.

Tommy wirkte so lebendig, wenn er von all den Dingen erzählte, die er wollte. Wenn er erst einmal die Kontrolle aufgab, konnte Alfie ihm stundenlang durch die Haare fahren, während er von seinen Pferden schwärmte. Wenn er über den Kauf eines weiteren Tiers nachdachte und Alfies Meinung wissen wollte, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass dieser keine Ahnung vom Reiten hatte. Wenn er sich ganz fest vornahm, wieder einmal mit Charlie auszureiten und Ruby mitzunehmen. Alfie konnte nicht viel über das Verhältnis der beiden sagen - nur, dass Tommy sich Mühe gab, aber es trotzdem angespannt war - aber es schien zumindest einmal eine Chance auf Besserung zu bestehen. Eine Chance, an der sich Tommy festhielt, auch wenn er es, wie so einige andere Dinge, nie zugeben würde.

Alfie ahnte es vermutlich nicht einmal, aber Tommy vergaß seine Worte nicht. _Pass auf dich auf, pass auf dich auf_. Auch wenn es nicht ganz uneigennützig war, er wollte nur das Beste für ihn. Er brauchte dieses Blut nicht mehr, seitdem er sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte sein Margate gefunden und mit ihm scheinbar auch die Freude an der Ruhe. _Der rastlose Jude_ hatte Ruhe gefunden, wenn das einmal nicht ironisch war.

Aber auch wenn er nicht mehr rastlos war, er hatte diesen Lebensstil nicht vergessen. Wie denn auch, wenn er regelmäßig jemanden bei sich hatte, der noch immer so lebte? Der so gut wie durchgehend angespannt war, weil sich immer wieder Pläne für die nächsten Wochen, Monate und Jahre in seine Gedanken schlichen?

Doch er wusste, was er dagegen tun konnte. Alfie wusste ganz genau, dass Tommy ihn nicht wegstoßen würde, wenn er vorsichtig die Knöpfe seiner Weste aufmachte, dann die seines Hemdes. Mit seinen Lippen über die freigelegte Haut fuhr, um dort einen Knutschfleck zu hinterlassen. Die anderen Menschen würden es nicht sehen, aber Alfie dafür mit dem Gedanken leben, dass Tommy die Berührung noch Tage später spürte.

Und Tommy tat es. Erinnerte sich gerne an die Stunden, die er damit verband. Daran, dass Alfie ihn begehrte und es ihm selbst nicht anders ging. Daran, dass ihre Beziehung einen erstaunlichen Kontrast zu der Welt darstellte, in der sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

Alfie sah wirklich lieb aus, wie er dalag, immer noch in die Bettdecke gewickelt, nicht gewillt, aufzustehen. Tommy spürte es jedes Mal, wenn er ihn kurz an seinem Arm zog, ganz als wolle er sagen _bleib noch ein bisschen hier_. Als sei es nicht auch so bereits schwer genug, sich von ihm loszueisen, vor allem wenn da wieder diese gewisse Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick lag.

Er schenkte ihm nur noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er ging. Wenn alles gut lief, dann würde es nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er das tun konnte - ein Gedanke, der ihm erneut ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke dafür dass ihr ein Teil dieses kleinen Abenteuers wart <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr könnt mich als @valkrist auf Tumblr erreichen :)


End file.
